1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light module for a motor vehicle.
It is applicable in particular, but in a nonlimiting manner, in lighting devices, such as motor vehicle headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light module for a motor vehicle, and notably for a motor vehicle headlight, comprises, as is known to those skilled in the art:                a heat sink comprising a planar face;        two light guides each comprising an input face and a branch; and        a plurality of light sources arranged on the heat sink at the input faces of each light guide, an input face being adapted to couple the light rays emitted by the light sources into the light guide.        
The input faces of the light guides are arranged on a plane parallel to the planar face of the heat sink. The branches of the two light guides are thus parallel to one another.
One drawback with this state of the art is that, depending on the arrangement of the light guides in the headlight, their input face cannot always be arranged on a plane parallel to the planar face of the heat sink. This results in light losses at the input face of each guide. The guides are consequently less effective.
In this context, the present invention aims to resolve the abovementioned drawback.